1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display system and polarized glasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
LCD devices have been widely used in various fields since they have the advantages of being lightweight and having low energy dissipation. Due to increasing living standards, people's requirements for LCD devices are more and more varied, e.g., 3D displays, curved displays, and the like.
However, an existing LCD device is usually used for public display. That is, users in front of the LCD device are capable of watching content displayed on the LCD device. Or the LCD device can simultaneously provide different display pictures to different users by way of multi-area display. At this point, a private display performed for specific users in front of the LCD device cannot be achieved, meaning a picture is not displayed for other users, or other content is displayed for other users.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an LCD system and polarized glasses, so as to overcome the disadvantage in the prior art.